


The Talk

by AgentDamnvers91



Series: Love, Life, Laughter [5]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: After an incident with Louisa, Kate and Rana decide its time to give their kids the talk. Rated mature just in case. Nothing graphic except for language.





	The Talk

Louisa felt giddy as she unlocked the back door of their house and gently pushed it open. She'd never done anything like this before and deep down she knew it was wrong but she figured that one missed day of school wouldn't hurt, she knew she would get in trouble if she got caught but her parents were both working and wouldn't be home till dinner time that day anyway so who was going to know? 

She took off her shoes and coat putting both away in the hall closet as she pulled her long brown hair out of its ponytail, shaking it lose. Louisa smiled at herself as she looked in the mirror of their downstairs toilet, she looked pretty good if she did say so herself, just like her mother as so many people had told her many times before. She rushed upstairs to get changed before her guest arrived having not only skipped school that day but inviting someone else to skip with her. 

Louisa had been dating Tom Owens, a boy from school who lived just one street over, for the last month. Kate and Rana (mostly Kate) hadn't been too thrilled about her dating adamant that she was a bit too young for that sort of thing but Louisa had stood her ground and convinced them that she was 15 now and deserved some independence and after much convincing they agreed that she could have a boyfriend. Rana had to convince Kate that it was simply puppy love and it was cute. 

The doorbell rang and Louisa practically dove down the stairs in her rush to open it. She was wearing her favourite jeans and a top she had stolen from Rana's wardrobe. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi." She grinned at him, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Hey." Tom seemed nervous as Louisa invited him in. "Are you sure this is okay? what if your mum's come home? I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"Relax babe, they won't be home for hours and we're not exactly doing anything. Like I said we can just watch a film right?" Tom nodded, looking relieved at her answer. Louisa loved how sweet and kind he was to her. She took his hand and led him in to the living room to choose a film. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were cuddled up on the sofa watching some comedy movie on Netflix. Tom had his arm around her and Louisa's head was on his shoulder. She really really wanted to kiss him. Having lost interest in the film ages ago she sat up and kissed him twice on the cheek, getting closer to his lips the second time. Tom turned to her smiling as he connected their lips. Louisa's heart beat quickened as they kissed and she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The kiss deepened slightly and soon enough Louisa found herself sitting on his lap. Even though they were just kissing, it felt special to her as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. They were both so caught up in their kissing they failed to hear the sound of the front door opening.

"Louisa Kate Connor what do you think you're doing?!" Kate's voiced boomed through the living room causing the two teenagers to jump up as if someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over them. 

"Mama! I can explain." Louisa could see her mother was furious with her. Stood with her arms folded clearly waiting for said explanation. "Ummm... I wasn't feeling well?" 

"Well you certainly weren't going to find any medicine in your boyfriends mouth now were you?" Louisa hugged her arms around herself. 

"Mrs Connor I'm so sorry." Kate held a hand up to Tom as he tried to apologize. 

"I think you should go home now Thomas. I need to talk to my daughter." Tom gave his girlfriend an apologetic look before picking up his jacket and practically bolting out of the house.

"You have 10 seconds to explain to me what the hell you think you're playing at!"

"Well I----" Kate was pacing at this point.

"This is just so disrespectful Louisa! Your mother and I were fine with you having a boyfriend but if he's going to make you skip school."

"He didn't make me do anything!" Louisa raised her voice and instantly knew it was a mistake 

"Don't you shout at me, you're the one in trouble here. What would have happened if I hadn't of come in? eh?" 

"You're overreacting we were just kissing."

"Overreacting? Louisa you're a teenager, kissing can lead to a lot more very quickly at your age." 

"Oh my god this is so dumb" She put her head in her hands before running one of them through her hair. 

"We will talk more about this when your mum gets home. Now go upstairs, wash that stuff off your face and put your mum's top back, she'll flaming murder you if you ruin that...its her favourite top." 

Louisa stormed past Kate and up the stairs. Kate sighed and pulled out her phone. Today was going to be a long day. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They skipped school Rana, they were here kissing on our sofa! In the middle of the day! with no supervision!" Despite the anger and frustration in Kate's voice Rana couldn't help but find her wife to be completely adorable when she was this flustered. 

"Babe just take a breath please?" 

"And what if I hadn't come home? she says they were just kissing but I'm no fool. I was a teenager once. You know what happens after kissing? Sex! and you know what happens after sex? grandchildren!" Kate threw her arms out to emphasize her point. Rana starred at Kate with a look of pure confusion on her face. She knew what happened wasn't great but she never expected Kate to react like this. 

"Kate--." 

"GRANDCHILDREN!" 

"Kate!" Rana grabbed her by the shoulders. "You need to calm down! we can't have a proper conversation about this with you all wound up." Kate took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, okay i'm calm." Together they sat down on their bed, Rana taking Kate's hand in hers. 

"Look am I mad that she skipped school? of course. Am I disappointed that she would behave like this behind our backs? definitely, but she's a teenage girl and he's her first boyfriend. Kids are supposed to push boundaries and she is a smart girl." 

"I know she is." Rana put her arm around her wife, gently pulling her down till her head was leaning on her shoulder. 

"Besides at least we know if it had gone any further, she would have been safe." 

"And you know that how?" 

"She's on the pill and she has condoms in her room." Kate froze at Rana's words and sat up immediately.

"I'm sorry what?" 

"Last month when she got together with Tom I took her to the doctor and got it all sorted out. We talked about it." Kate opened her mouth, completely flabbergasted.

"I didn't think you were being serious!" 

"Look I don't like it anymore than you do but at some point she is going to have sex, that's unavoidable but I want her to know she can come and talk to us about it when she does and I want to know she's safe." Kate let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Next thing I know you'll be giving Luke condoms too." Rana's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. Kate's mouth opened in horror. "No. Not my baby boy. Not my Lukey." 

"They're the same age and he's a boy, his hormones are way more active than hers at this age."

"Not helping!" 

"Just because they have these things, doesn't mean they are having sex. I need you with me on this Kate. We're a team remember." Rana pouted and gave Kate the puppy dog eyes she knew would make her melt, even after all these years.

"Fine. But i'm not happy about this. I don't like that they're growing up so quickly."

"Me neither, but we can't stop them." Kate leaned in and kissed her wife. 

"We can try. Why do you think I bought that shed?" Rana laughed and gave her a playful nudge. 

"aha very funny. Come on lets go talk to them." 

"I blame you for all this anyway." Kate said as she pushed herself up off the bed.

"What why?"

"Because she's like your clone. If you weren't so beautiful non of this would of happened." Rana laughed as she followed her out the room, giving Kate a playful slap on the behind as she did. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Connors sat together at their dining room table, non of them exactly anxious to start this conversation.

"Can you tell me why I have to be down here for this? I didn't do anything." Luke asked folding his arms on top of the table.

"You are BOTH going to be here for this. Now I know mum has talked to you briefly about this but I want us to have an open and honest discussion about this, especially after today."

"I'm sorry about today. It was stupid." Rana nodded

"Yes, it was. Why did you do it?" Louisa sighed as she tried to think of an answer. "Did Tom ask you to ditch school?"

"No it was my idea. I've been working so hard on exams and homework and everything, I just wanted a break from it all." 

"Well I think you know you went the wrong way about that. But I also want to apologize for the way I reacted. I was just shocked. But still you broke the rules so you are grounded for 1 week." Louisa didn't even try to argue, she just nodded. "Now i'm just gonna ask you. Are either of you having or thinking about having sex?"

"Oh my god mama!"  
"Gross!" 

Luke and Louisa both answered at the same time, their voices filled with the typical teenage outrage at their parents ever mentioning such a thing.

"Hey there's no need for that. Sex is a perfectly natural experience. Now I know Mum has given you both condoms."

"Are we being pranked right now?" Luke asked as Louisa dropped her head to the table.

"This is the worst day of my life." 

Kate decided to ignore them and continue. If she didn't get this out now she never would.

"Now I know I don't know much about the opposite sex in that way, I have barely seen a penis If I could avoid it let alone done anything else with one." Rana's eyes went wide at her wife's choice of words and Kate laughed nervously and cringed at the same time. She looked to Rana for help. 

"Please make it stop!" Luke let out with a groan.

"Guys can you please be serious for a minute! what your mother is trying to say is that yes, sex is a wonderful experience and it can be beautiful but we want to make sure that both of you are being smart and sensible about it. Teenage pregnancy is a very real thing, I see it all the time and I know that I gave you precautions but I did not give you those just so you could use them for the sake of using them. Do you understand what I mean."

Both twins nodded.

"Now we both know that the two of you are good kids, but even good kids can get themselves into trouble sometimes. So I want you to know that when you do decide to, take that next step, if something does happen then I want you to come to us and your mama and I will support you every step of the way with whatever decisions you want to make. That goes for pregnancies and STDs okay?" 

"Yes." they both answered quietly. 

"And remember that we love you unconditionally whoever you choose to be with, we just hope you choose to be safe." 

"Love always wins." Luke said with a smile, remembering what they had told them when they were younger.

"Exactly Bud." 

The room filled with silence for a minute before Kate reached in to her pocket and pulled out a condom, raising it up in the air.

"Okay so your mum is now going to show you how to use one of these things."

"Yep no, we're not doing that." Rana grabbed Kate's hand and put it back down. 

"Can I please go now." Luke had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life. 

"Yes you can go." Both of them stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

Kate's head fell in to her hands with a groan as Rana burst out laughing.

"Barely seen a penis? What is wrong with you?" 

"I don't know it just popped out!" 

"How would you know if you've never seen it." Rana was almost crying with laughter.

"Stop laughing at me...or else." Rana raised an eyebrow at Kate as if to say or else what? before giving her a wink, jumping out of her chair and running out of the room, Kate hot on her heels.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night when Kate and Rana were getting ready for bed there was a soft knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in."

Louisa opened the door, closing it quietly behind her.

"Hey munch, everything okay?" She nodded.

"Can I talk to you guys?" 

"Always." Rana patted the bed and the three of them sat down together.

"I wanted to say again how sorry I am. I won't do it again but please, please don't blame Tom for this. He's a really good guy." Kate smiled and brushed some hair out of our daughters face.

"Well he better be if he's going to date our beautiful girl." She leaned in and kissed her on top of her head. "Apology accepted. But you're still grounded."

"I know. and I wanted to tell you that Tom and I aren't having sex. Not yet anyway, we're not ready. I just wanted you to know that." Kate and Rana both felt relieved by her words.

"Thank you for telling us that Lou. When you are ready, will you please come and talk to us?" Louisa nodded before hugging them both.

"I will. I love you guys."

"We love you too baby girl."  
"So much." 

Louisa said goodnight once more before heading back to her own room.

"God am I glad that's all over."

"Me too. Let's go to bed."

Kate and Rana climbed in to bed and immediately snuggled up together. 

"Goodnight, I love you." 

"I love you more." Kate kissed the tip of Rana's nose.

"You can try but it's not possible."

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep on trying. Goodnight Kate." Rana reached around and turned off the light.

The two women lay in silence for a moment before Kate spoke again.

"You know we should have Tom over for tea one night, I never did give him the shovel talk."

"Kate!"

"I'm just kidding!"

She was not kidding.....


End file.
